Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computing devices and, more particularly, to a computing device with two (or more) housings that uses a clasp with an integrated biometric sensor (e.g., a fingerprint reader, a facial recognition sensor, a retinal scanner, or the like) to authenticate the user.